nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nick Jr. IDs
Dancing Stars (1989-1994): On a white background with red-violet clouds, Nick Jr. stars wearing night caps are ballet dancing across the screen to the right 3 times. After their first leap, a silhouette of a tree with legs is walking the same direction as the stars. After their second leap, a black outlined drawing of a girl skipping rope follows the stars, and after their final leap, a silhouette of a cat walks to the middle of the screen and lets out a puzzled meow as a question mark appears above its head. It walks away as the Nick Jr. Stars slide to the screen to pose as the logo. *Magic Hands (1989-1994): On a spiraling black and purple background, two hands inside white gloves hold out their fingers as a magic wand appears. The right hand grabs it and nearly touches the left hand. The left hand releases an orange butterfly and points at the other hand, turning the wand into a blue butterfly. The two butterflies fly towards the screen while the hands slowly slide offscreen and reveal the Nick Jr. logo. Relaxing piano and wind instrumental music plays throughout the logo. *Elephants (1989-1994): On a white background, two elephants walk near a waterhole. They drink it all until it is all gone. The large elephant turns orange with the word "NICK" on it while the small elephant turns blue with the word "JR." on it. *Fish Eating Seaweed (1989-1994): On a white background, two uncolored fish are drawn. Then they dive down into some orange and blue seaweed, and the fish both eat it. The larger fish is orange with the word "NICK" on it, while the smaller fish is blue with the word "JR." on it. *Ants Marching (1989-1994): On a white background, a bunch of ants march holding orange and blue crumbs. As they march along, they march inside two Nick Jr. castles. *Boys and Toys (1989-1994): In a boy's room, a boy has an open toy box and an elephant on wheels comes out of it, knocking down seven toy soldiers. One soldier holds a spear standing on an eight-ball and rolls near a wind-up crocodile toy. It moves towards a rooster gumball machine and bites into its tail. The machine clucks and dispenses a gumball. The boy eats it and blows a bubble with Nick Jr. balls. *Spooky Night (1989-1994): In a bedroom, a boy is shown scared. He covers his blanket over himself. He peeks from the blanket as he sees a cat meowing while its silhouette. The boy covers himself with his blanket as a crow's silhouette flies by. At the end, two Nick Jr. cats are shown under his bed meowing and the boy looks down at them. *Kangaroos (1990-1994): In a living room, an orange mother kangaroo jumps from offscreen. She throws different things from her pouch such as a kitchen sink (as a reference to the idiom "everything but the kitchen sink"), a rubber duck, and a cat. Eventually, a giant blue joey emerges from the pouch and then drops a Nick Jr. rattle on his mother's head. The rattle rolls to the front while the two kangaroos look at the camera. *Mobile (1990-1994): On a blue-purple background, two orange and blue clouds and letters swing around the top lines, which are pieces of the Nick Jr. logo. The objects eventually merge and form the Nick Jr. logo. *Shadow Play (1989-1994): On a navy blue-black background, two silhouettes of arms (one larger and one smaller) are seen in front of a light. The child with the larger arm says offscreen "Hey look, I'm a dog and I'm bigger than you!" and imitates a dog barking as the hand silhouette copies the shape of a dog's head. The child with the smaller arm replies "Oh yeah? Well I'm a duck! Quack quack!" while the hand takes the shape of a duck's head. The children giggle and the background turns lavender. The arms turn orange and blue with Nick and Jr. on them respectively. The Nick arm is doing an "OK" gesture while the Jr. arm is holding a thumbs up. *Diver (1989-1992): On a sky background, a blonde-haired teenage boy in swimming trunks climbs up a ladder of a diving board, runs to the end, and dives into a giant fishbowl. The boy swims to the front side of the fish bowl and we cut to him staring at the camera. Two Nick Jr. fish with visible eyes and mouths (and Jr. being a darker shade of blue than usual) swim against each other and form the logo. *Refrigerator (1988-1993): In a live action kitchen, a young boy with brown hair wearing a NICK T-shirt and a little girl with curly hair wearing a JR. T-shirt who are holding hands walk towards a refrigerator. Once they are close enough, the boy opens the door and the camera changes angles to a side view of them, the fridge reveals a certain character inside (i.e. an elephant, a ghost, green fish, etc.). Either the children or the character says the block's name while a special action is done with each character. *Piano Dancers (1994-2003): The Nick Jr. people dance on a piano. This was on the VHS tapes of Allegra's Window: Storytime Sing-Along, Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along with Eureeka, Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along with Binyah Binyah and Allegra's Window: Sing Along with Allegra & Lindi. *Toaster (1994-2003): The Nick Jr. people pop out of the toaster. This was only shown on the VHS release of Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful. *Spinning (1994-2003): As the Nick person looks around, the Jr. person spins and gets dizzy, and then Jr. holds Nick's hand. This was on the VHS tapes of Gullah Gullah Island: Feelings, Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along with the Dance Family, Eureeka's Castle: Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle, Little Bear: Parties and Picnics, Little Bear: Family Tales and Little Bear: Meet Little Bear. *''Candyland (1994-2003): The Nick Jr. people run on a game board that has a strange resemblance of the Milton Bradley game Candyland. This was shown on the VHS tapes of ''Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along with Binyah and Friends and Allegra's Window: Play Along with Allegra and Friends. *Bouncing (1994-2003) The Nick Jr. people are bouncing in the sky. This appeared on the VHS tapes of Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise and Little Bear: Meet Little Bear. *Schedule (1995) We see a random scene, but we see the Nick Jr. logo (the piece of schedule is under the logo), and we hear a woman's voice saying "Here's a look at what's coming up today on Nick Jr. after these messages." *''Frogs (1996-2003'') The Nick Jr. frogs are leaping over a pond. The Jr. frog, however, falls into the pond. This was on the VHS releases of Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts, ''Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's and Little Bear: Summertime Tales.''' *''Cats (1996-2003)''- '' A Nick cat is playing with yarn, but a Jr. cat pops out of it and they form. This was on the VHS tapes of Blue's Clues: Story Time and Little Bear: Friends. *''Dinosaurs (1996-2003): A Jr. dinosaur tries to slide on a Nick dinosaur, but he crashes and they form. This only appeared on the VHS release of ''Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries. *Fish (1996-2003): Some Nick Jr. fish swim in the sea. This was only shown on the VHS release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Elephants (1996-2003): Two Nick Jr. elephants dance in the circus. This was only shown on the VHS release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday. *Pigs (1996-2003): Two Nick Jr. pigs are shown in a puddle somewhere in a farm. This was only shown on the VHS release of Blue's Clues: Rhythm with Blue. *Lions (1996-2003): Two Nick Jr. lions are shown in the wild. This was only shown on the VHS release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *Penguins (1996-2003): Two Nick Jr. penguins are shown in the North Pole. This appeared on the VHS tapes of Little Bear: Winter Tales and Little Bear: Goodnight Little Bear. *Polar Bears (1996-2003): Two Nick Jr. polar bears are shown in the snow. This was only shown on the VHS release of Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas. *Nick Jr. is Just for Me (2000): This bumper is actually a montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon banana ID, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bear, Little Bill and Blue's Clues. The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo ID. At the end, we hear the lyrics "Nick Jr. is just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme song. This first appeared on Nick Jr. videotapes. *8 New Reasons (2001) A Brown Boy says "Guess what I heard". When we see the nick and Jr. birds, a girl says "From an electro bird", then a woman's voice says "There's Eight New Reasons, to see Nick Jr.'s new seasons", while a boy holds the building block with the eight on it. The preschoolers build a tower with the Bob the Builder, Franklin, Blue's Clues, oswald, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and Little Bear building blocks. Then a girl says "Hey, It's My Turn." and a preschooler puts the pink block on another block. Then we see the eight block again. Then we hear a woman's voice saying "8 Shows For You". Then eight clips (one from Blue's Clues, one from Dora the Explorer, one from Little Bill, one from Bob the Builder, one from Little Bear, one from Oswald, one from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and one from Franklin) can be seen altogether, then a boy says "for me", then the preschoolers ruin the tower, then we see a building block with the Nick Jr. birds on it. Category:Nick Jr. Category:Lists